militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Adelaide Universities Regiment
Australia |allegiance= |branch=Australian Army Reserve |type=Training Establishment |role=Army Reserve Officer Training |size= |command_structure=9th Brigade, 2nd Division |garrison=Greenacres, South Australia |motto= Sapientia Omnia Vincit (Wisdom Conquers All) |march=''Highland Laddie'' (Quick); Morag of Dunvegan (Slow time) |battles= |anniversaries=31 May 1948 |decorations= |disbanded= |commander1=Colonel S.J Ellis |commander1_label=Honorary Colonel |commander2=Lieutenant Colonel David Edmonds |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Unit Colour Patch }} Adelaide Universities Regiment (AUR) is an officer training unit of the Australian Army headquartered in Adelaide, South Australia. Currently AUR maintains a cadre staff of trained Regular and Reserve personnel who oversee and administer the training of Reserve officer cadets. The majority of the regiment is currently based at Hampstead Barracks. History The regiment was first formed in May 1948 as the "Adelaide University Regiment" under the command of Major (later Colonel) Rex J. Lipman when Australia's part-time military force, the Citizens Military Force (CMF) – which was later renamed the Army Reserve – was rebuilt following the end of the Second World War. The regiment's first honorary colonel was Arthur Blackburn, a Victoria Cross recipient, whose son, Richard (a prominent lawyer and veteran of the Second World War), became involved with the regiment upon its establishment and later served as its commanding officer between 1955 and 1957. Like other Australian university regiments, upon formation AUR was established as an infantry unit providing military training to tertiary students. Part of the Royal Australian Infantry Corps (RA Inf),Kuring 2004, p. 366. it consisted of a rifle company, a support company (with transport, mortar, signals, anti-tank and intelligence subunits) and a headquarters company; this was later expanded as machine-gun and assault pioneer sections were also raised. Personnel were drawn from universities and teaching colleges in Adelaide and the regiment's first parade took place on 27 September 1948, when nearly 100 personnel were enlisted. Although these personnel were all part-time members, the regiment was assigned a small cadre of five regular personnel to undertake administrative functions.Graeme-Evans 1973, pp. 9–11. At the regiment's first training camp, which was undertaken at Woodside in January 1949, 88 personnel turned out. This represented 98 percent of the regiment's strength at the time.Graeme-Evans 1973, p. 11. As interest started to grow, the regiment was authorised an establishment of 21 officers and 389 other ranks, however, actual numbers remained low initially.Graeme-Evans 1973, p. 21. In 1950, the regiment was part of Central Command, along with the 10th and 27th Battalions.Kuring 2004, p. 228. During this time it was headquartered at Adelaide University although parades were also undertaken at the Torrens Training Depot. Following the introduction of national service in the early 1950s the regiment's numbers began to grow. By 13 April 1953, AUR had an actual strength of 515 personnel of all ranks. As a result of this expansion, a second rifle company was raised.Graeme-Evans 1973, p. 44. Between 1955 and 1958, the regiment used the Warradale depot as its base camp.Graeme-Evans 1973, p. 51. On 20 January 1957, the regiment received its colours. Presented by the then Governor of South Australia, Air Vice Marshal Sir Robert George, at the time they were the first colours to be presented to a South Australian unit in 30 years.Graeme-Evans 1973, p. 59. The end of national service in 1959 led to a rapid decrease in the regiment's size and by the end of the year AUR had only 116 personnel on its books.Graeme-Evans 1973, p. 83. For the early part of the 1960s the regiment was maintained on a volunteer-only basis and as a result numbers remained low. In 1965, the regiment began to deliver part-time commissioning courses, while at the same time continuing to undertake its role as a "conventional rifle battalion",McCarthy 2003, p. 159. remaining part of RA Inf. Between 1965 and 1972 the regiment also served as a training institution for national servicemen who had chosen to serve in the CMF rather than the Regular Army. As a result of this, by 1968 AUR reached its "ceiling strength" of 650 personnel of all ranks.Graeme-Evans 1973, p. 101. In 1982, AUR established depots at Prospect and St Marys in order to draw recruits from Flinders University. This was short lived, however, as the St Marys depot was closed two years later. In 1991, the Australian Army underwent a Force Structure Review, the result of which was that AUR was reorganised to become solely focused upon the provision of training to Reserve officer cadets, under the banner of the Royal Military College of Australia. AUR relocated to Hampstead Barracks in Greenacres in 2001. In 2008, the regiment was assigned to the 2nd Division and tasked with the provision of commissioned officers to units from the 9th Brigade, which sees them train personnel from South Australia, Tasmania and the Northern Territory. AUR conducts regular training in barracks on Tuesday nights and on various weekends each month, as well as periods of field training throughout the year at Murray Bridge, Woodside and Cultana. The regiment, supported by the Western Australia University Regiment, also conducts the second module of the Reserve General Service Officer course twice a year. The regiment maintains an alliance with the Royal Irish Regiment, which has its origins in the regiment's historical link with the Royal Ulster Rifles. Festberg 1972, p. 36. Up until 2010 AUR had a pipes and drums band, which wore Napier Tartan and had performed at the Edinburgh Military Tattoo. The regimental quick march is Highland Laddie. In 2011, a former member of the AUR Pipes and Drums, Greg Bassani, was awarded a Medal of the Order of Australia (OAM) in the Queens Birthday Honours list for his services to music. Structure The regiment currently consists of the following subunits: *Regimental Headquarters (Adelaide); **Training Company (Adelaide); **Recruit Holding Company **Beersheba Company (Adelaide); ***Northern Australia Platoon (Darwin); **Tasmania Company (Hobart). Notes References * * * * Category:Military units and formations established in 1948 Category:Regiments of Australia